never like before
by yesthisisciara
Summary: astounded by the news Brendan is forced to trust her but this get twisted leaving Brendan to choose between his head and heart.. Stendan
1. Chapter 1

Niamh POV.

As i walked up to ChezChez I couldn't believe it. I was here, finally after months of planning. It seemed alot bigger then i thought and the village seemed alot quieter. I was finally going to do it.

I took a deep breath as I walked up the stairs. My hands started shaking and my lip started to quiver with nerves. As i reached the top of the stairs I could almost here my heartbeat. It was the first time I had ever seen him. Brendan Brady. He was standing at the otherside of the bar with some paper work in his hands. He seemed a bit tense, annoyed almost. This didn't look like the best time but i was frozen I couldn't move, I couldn't turn back.

"Are you alright love?" Asked the lady with the northen Irish accent. Her hair was blonde and extremely curly, her clothes were flamboyante and ill-fitting. This most have been Cheryl. "uh...em" My mind went blank, this was all too much. "I'm looking for Brendan Brady"I said after about five minutes trying not to sound too scared. She gave this weird smile, I could never figure out what it meant.

She walked off and tapped Brendan on the shoulder. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. His eyes darted for me. I felt a cold chill run down my spine. He walked into the office, eyes still locked on me, did he know who I was, what I was here for. Cheryl came back to me but before she could say anything I ran off.

I sat in the coffee shop staring at the cup of tea I had bought. I kept going over and over in my head of what had just happened. If he knew who I was or why I was here the plan would be over beforeit even began.

I was interrupted by a little girl who sat beside me. She just starred at me. I was quiet awkward. "Are you going to drink your tea?" she muttered. I cocked my head to the side with a smile. She was so sweet and innocent. "Why would you like some?" I quizzed. She nodded back, so i handed her the cup and she took a sip.

"Leah there you are" a young man ran into the shop out of breath. "I told you a million times not to run off" He turned around to face me asking me questions with his eyes. "she just strolled in here and asked for tea" I smiled trying to be pleasant. "Uhh thanks I soppose" He said he was a little awkward and hesitant. "I was only looking mommy" The little girl finally spoke. "Well I told ya she isn't working today" He grabbed her hand and began to walk out but not without giving me a look first.

That must have been Ste Hay. Wow he was definitely not what I expected but I soppose he did just see a stranger give his daughter a drink. He was definitely pretty and skinny. He looked differant to the pictures tho. His hair was differant and his dress code. I could see why Brendan found him so interesting.

I sat for a good two hours in the same position as I watched my tea go cold. I could hear people talking but ignored it until i heard a familiar head instantly turned. It was Cheryl. As she was waiting for her coffee she spotted me and walked over. I wasn't sure what I should say to seat and looked at me. She mustn't know what to say ethier. "Cheryl Brady" She put out her hand to indicate a handshake. "My name is Niamh" . I waited to see if it clicked with her but no, I was going to have to spell it out. "So, what is it you want with my brother cause I don't know who you are and he don't know who you are ?" She put her hand on my knee to try and comfort me but I picked it off. I had to tell her. "I'm... I'm his daughter" I mumbled. Cheryl's mouth dropped she was in disbelief. "But you... Eileen ..ss..what?" was all she mangered to get out. "I have a birth cert in my bag and certificate of adoption, I'm not lying" I reached into my bag to get my stuff but she grabbed my hand and started shaking her head. "Cheryl?" I asked as the look of horror on her face grow. Then she gave her head a swift shake to get back to earth. "I guess you want to see Brendan then" She took my hand and dragged me out of the cafe.

She didn't say much as we walked, infact she didn't say anything. I felt strange but in good way. This was going exactly the way i hoped.

As we reached the door I felt a million and one butterflys in my stomach. We walked in, it felt like slow motion. "Brendan" Cheryl called out. He was in the kitchen having a glass of whiskey. "What, Cheryl?" he narcked still not looking our way. "This is Niamh" she announced. He finally turned around. "She's your Daughter"


	2. Chapter 2 Brendan POV

Daughter... Daughter... Daughter. The word rang in my head, this didn't make sense, I didn't have a daughter. My daughter died at birth, I went to her funeral, I touched her coffin. This girl she had to be lying.

My thoughts where interrupted when I noticed her walking towards me. She handed me a Birth Cert. and a Certificate of Adoption. I bearly even looked at them. "Anyone could have made these up" I handed them back to her. I looked at my class whiskey, I could feel Cheryl looking at me, wanting to make an effort but I couldn't not after everything.

Eileen's death was hard to take. It was only a few months ago, she was in her home when someone broke in. She was beaten to death. It made me feel sick that someone couuld do that to someone else, it feel even worse knowing I had done it to someone. The boys couldn't get over it. It was horrible to see there faces. I wanted them to stay with me but they wanted to finish their year in school and where going to come over after summer to stay.

Niamh went over and sat on the couch as Cheryl came over with anger in her eyes. "Bren, you have to get her a chance" she whispered sternly at me. "Why?" I said trying not to make a big fuss. "You do realise what she is saying don't you" the anger in her voice grow. "Bren, just talk to her"She went and grabbed her bag from the table and looked back. "I'm going out to Walker, Leonardo is a asleep in his cot, I shouldn't be too long" She indocated with her eyebrows for me to go over to Niamh.

Cheryl and Walker where the couple from hell. Cheryl hated him with a passion, couldn't stand him. Then one night we where all out together. I was finally after getting back with Stephen. We all decided that a few drinks in the club would be appropriate. We invited everyone, I decided to invite Walker as we where becoming great mates and because I wanted to mess with Cheryl. It was coming to the end of the night, Everyone was gone except Cheryl, Walker, Joel, Stephen and me. Me and Stephen where in the office snogging ever other faces off. We where so drunk and so horny, that we took about twenty minutes to undo my belt buckel when we heard a glass smash and Cheryl scream. I flung open the door only to see Cheryl and Walker toe to toe. Before i could go over and pull Walker and way he grabbed Cheryl into a romantic embrace. That was the night Cheryl got pregnant and the have been inseparable ever since.

I walked over and sat beside Niamh. Her hair and long and red, her eyes big and blue. She had a slim build and a causal dress sence. We sat in slince for what seemed like ages, bearly moving. "Why now, after all this time, why now?" I didn't make eye contact with her, I couldn't make eye contact with her. "I...I heard about my mom's death" I could tell she wasn't looking at me ethier. "psst" I bit my lip not sure what to say. "Didn't take you long to find me?" I tried to sound confident but even I could hear the shakes in my voice. "have you ever googled your name" she laughed finally looking at me. I stood quickly trying to make her feel tense. "where did you grow up?" I walked off into the kitchen poured myself anouther glass. "On a farm out by Gorey, Wexford" She turned around trying to make eye contact but I wouldn't let her.

I found out a lot of things about the girl that night. She lived in Gorey all her live, she had two older brothers. Her dad was a meat farmer which she didn't agree with and is a vegetarian. She was in an abusive relationship last year, where her brothers did something but she wouldn't say.

It was almost one o'clock in the morning when Cheryl came home. She and Walker came in, in full smooche, surprised to still see Niamh and I on the couch. "Oh, you're still up?" Walker said instantly puuling away. "Yeah it's getting lately I must get going" Niamh stood up and walked to the door. "You will do no such thing" Cheryl shouted sluring her words. "Joel wont be home tonight so you can have his room" . I hated Cheryl when she was drunk she became more stupid then before. "She can stay can't she Bren?" She asked halfway up the stairs. "yeah"

I woke up confussed, trying to figure out if the events of last night where real. I sat in bed for about hour going over and over it in my head. It was creeping me out. I had to get up and clear my head.

As I walked out into the kitchen, There she was making coffee. "I hope you don't mind" I could hear the nerves in her voice, it gave an innocence about her. I shook my head and went up for a shower.

When I came back down, I saw Cheryl feeding Leonardo at the table. I walked over and tiggled his chin. "how is my little Leo doing?" I smiled knowing it was driving Cheryl made. "It's Leonardo"

"Right well I'm heading to the club so.."

"Bren!" Cheryl whispered pointing her eyes in Niamh's way.

I took a deep breath in "Niamh, want to tag along"

A big smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, sure I'd love to"


	3. Chapter 3

Niamh POV

Brendan seem tense as we walked to ChezChez. He seemed to be in a rush to avoid me. "Look, Brendan, I don't have to stay in the house if you don't want me to" we stopped just outside the doors as Brendan unlocked the door. "Nah, Cheryl wouldn't have it" He said as he burst thow the doors.

I sat at the bar slipping away on sime orange juice as Brendan worked in the office. He seemed to be in a bad mood as I could hear him screaming down the phone and banging on the keyboard of the Laptop. I was begining to get board of waiting, so I decided to go and get something to eat.

I walked around the village for a while. I wanted to see what it was like (after all I was going to be around for a while) I seemed nice and cosy to the eye but I knew a lot about the village. In fact I'd say I even known more then most of the folks around here. It seemed to be the perfect place to be inperfect.

I went into Carter&Hay, it was time to check on Stephen. I stared at the menu as no was at the desk. I heard someone come out of the kitchen doors. "Hi can I have..." my eyes peeled away from the menu to look at him. "Oh hi, so you live around here then" My eyes examined every bit of his body. "That's none of your business" He grunted at me. He seemed to be in a bad mood to. "Oh where are my manners, Niamh!" I pulled my hand out for a handshake. Shaking my hand he replied "Ste"  
"I'm new to the village, trying to get to know people"  
"right"  
"emm, could I get a cheese and ham roll please"

I walked back into ChezChez to find waiting for me at the bar. "where have you been?" He histed. "I just went to get some food. Oh my god, the hottest fella in the world just serviced me" I said trying to lighten the conversation. "oh" He said relaxing. "Yeah he had like golden skin and his hair was like perfectly, you know... perfect" I said taking bites out of my roll. "Huh" Brendan finally smiled. "What?" I said looking around but he just shook his head still smiling. BING. Brendan's phone went off again. "one minute" and he walked straight into the office.

I sat there eating away until I heard my phone go. "What? I said I'd text" I rushed out to the balcony desperate for Brendan not to hear. "I couldn't wait"  
"Well make it quick"  
"Did you find him ok then?"  
"Yeah, welcomed my with open arms, well his sister did"  
"hah, and did you find Ste"  
"Yeah, he so isn't my type babe"  
"Just stick to the plan"  
"I will don't worry, Look I got to go so, bye"  
I hung up and went straight back inside just before Brendan came out. "Sorry about that" He muttered as he sat down beside me. I just smiled back at me. I was going to speak when I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. It was stephen.

"oh my god, that's the fella from the deli yah know the one I told yah about" I whispered at Brendan as he stared at Stephen. "Yah alright Stephen" Brendan said with a cheeky grin on his face. "oh yeah hi" Ste went up and kissed Brendan on the cheek. "Hi" I finally added with a confused look on my face. He stood up and looked back and forth at of us. "Stephen this is Niamh , My Daughter, Niamh this is Stephen my em, my em boyfriend." Brendan tensed up straight away. "You daughter, you never told me you had a daughter." Ste spat. "your gay" I croked


	4. Chapter 4

Brendan POV

"Brendan...Brendan" My mind started to freeze I couldn't even tell who was shoutig my name. Who should I answer frist, Stephen found it had to trust me at the best of times and Niamh just found out her father's gay. That didn't sound weird. I didn't even know the girl 24 hours and yet I have appected I was her Dad. It was strange, trust never came easy to me and as much as I wanted to let people in I couldn't but yet here I am with this person, trusting she isn't telling me a tale.

My thoughts where disturbed by Stephen gently grabbing my hand.I felt my lip tremble as I looked at him. He could read me like a book, He know exactly what I was feeling, how confused I was. Then I turned to look at Niamh. She looked horrified, looked as if she wanted to get sick. "em yeah" I said with one quik breath. "but..but you're my Dad. How?" Niamh said almost to herself. "It's a long story" Stephen butted in. My eyes shot like daggers to his face. How dare he tell about my business. I felt rage build up in me, I felt myself start to sweat, I needed to get out before I did something I regret. "we still going for lunch, then Stephen" I grabbed his hand and walked to the stairs. I took a look at Niamh before saying "Ash will be in in a minute, you can look after the place till then" I didn't even wait for a reply before leaving.

"You don't trust her do ya?" Stephen made himself comfortable on the couch as I had us sandwiches and tea in the kitchen. I walked over and handed him his plate. He smiled in to my eyes showing how happy he was. I never thought we would get here. We have been throw a lot together. Ever time, tho, when I look into his eyes my stumach turns. I never know what it was, sometimes I'd look in there and see all the pain I cuased and other times I'd see shattered version of ourselfs.

I sat down next to him. "I don't know". I took a sup of my tea trying to escape his gaze but he just waited. "What do ya want from me Stephen?" I hissed holding back (a bit). "Open up to me Brendan, I doesn't take a genius to see it's eating you alive" He raised his voice provoting me. "ok, ok, I don't know what to do. I don't know how far to let her or if she'd want to be let in. What if she is lying to me. What if hates me. What if she hates ...the fact that.. I'm a queer" I felt ashmed at the words I just said. "I told a million times it's nothing to be ashmed of Brendan" he snapped. He was trying to keep his cool too. "Yeah, well how come it feels like that. Everytime.. everytime someone" Stephen interuptted my rant with a gentle kiss on the lips. I kissed back but he pulled away. "That's why you shouldn't be ashmed.

I kissed hard wrapping my tongue around his over and over again, pushing him to lay his back on the chair. I laid gently on top only to feel his boner rubber against my thigh. "getting a bit ahead of yourself there Stephen" I giggle. He instantly cupped my balls in his hand like he does that makes me hard instantly. "Looks like I'm not the only one." I went straight back down for a kiss grabbing his T-shirt off, unbuckled his belt. I started to kiss down his chest,him trying to get his boxers off before I reached his cock. I wrapped my hand around it fastly grobbing it. I started to hear Stephen pant and try to find his breath. Then I flicked his tip with my tongue. As I let my mouth do all the magic on his cock, I rushed unbottoning my shirt and pulling down my pants. I went up To kiss his lips pressing our bodys hard together, feeling my penis rub against his. I then looked around the room trying to figure out where the nearest condom was. I look back at Stephen only to see him holding one "looking for this" he smiled. I grabbed it out of his hands. I wetted my finger, dragged it up and down his anus teasingly. Without hasitation Stephen wrapped his legs around my waist almost forcing me inside him, so obliged. Thusting against him slowly, I didn't want to go to hard (after all I did hurt him last time). He didn't seem worried in fact it looked like he wanted it more. I started to trust harder and deeper. I could hear his pants get heavier and loader. It was only a matter of a few more thusts.

We laid on the couch motionless, our breathing heavy and clothes and spunk every where. A smile just came over me, I was never as happy as when I was with Stephen. He was just something special. "What is it?" he said noticing my smile. "just realised how bad ass you are" I laughed gazing at his perfectly (as Niamh would say it) perfect body. He leaned it and kissed me bitting my lip. "Only bad boys bit" He said trying to sound suductive. "cause you're the bad boy in this realationship?" I joking asked. Leaning in for another round.


	5. Chapter 5

Naimh POV

"So you've met the three musketeers then" Ash asked as she was cleaning the bar. "the what?" I stared at her sipping my orange juice. "you know Brendan, Joel and Walker" ha so they where known as the three musketeers, how cute. It was strange you would think Joel would have left by know. I really couldn't believe he was still here and working with Brendan.

"You make them sound like super heroes or something" I said as she took my finished glass. "Quiet the opposite actually" she leaned in as she finished her little jobs. "there always up to something dodgey. the amount of times the police have been here over the last year is ashtonishing" she said in a hushed toned of voice. I gave her a look that told her to keep going. " The other day I saw Brendan and Walker beat up a lad and I saw the lad before like a month or two and Brendan gave him some money. I didn't see how much but it was alot." We heard the door down stairs open. Ash quick turned around and started fixing bottles on the shelf.

This man came up the stairs with a leather jacket, his hair was wind sweeped and jeans that weren't too tight. Now this was my type. "Alright ladies" He said in a strong scottish accent. This must be Joel. "Yeah fine" Ash muttered as she watched him walk into the office. She leaned down close the me again. "you didn't hear anything from me ok? I've been paid to keep my mouth shut and I'd like to keep it that way".

***  
I sat around the table texting my friend "poppy". **"meet me tomorrow, in chester"  
**Cheryl came and put my dinner in front of me, I snapped my phone and put it in my pocket. "Who are you texting?" she teased. "oh just my friend from back home" I replyed trying not to give anything away. BING BING. **"sure you name a time and place, I'll be there"**

***  
After dinner it was just me and Ste in the living room as Cheryl and Walker went of with the baby and Brendan went out to help Joel with some "work".

It was a little awkward as neither of us new what to say but finally Ste plucked up the courage to ask a question. "Are you alright, ya know with Brendan being gay" He said it so quietly I also didn't hear him. "eh.. It's fine just.. I never met a gay person before." I whispered back not daring to look at him. "oh okay. It's just this is hard for Brendan, He has some trust issues" He didn't dare look at me ethier. "he's not the only" I huffed.

"Brendan said you used to be in an abusive realationship" Ste finally looked at me  
"What's that got to do with anything" I histed at him  
"you know if you ever want to talk about it, I understand"  
"yeah right, you know nothing"  
"No, I can. I em.. I used to hit amy the mother of me kids"  
"You used to hit" I pulled back away from him, showing him some sort of fear.  
"It's okay now tho, In fact it was the other way around for awhile" He looked at the floor also ashamed "what?" I knew all about Brendan hitting Ste. None of what anyone was telling would surprise me. "Yeah, I had a Boyfriend who used to hit me. " he whispered. Aw he didn't rat out Brendan what a loyal boyfriend, I think it's time to change that. Just at that moment Cheryl and Walker came home. "we'll finish this conversation later?" I asked as he got up to leave. "Yeah" He was so nerves.

It was now ten past two I was running late. When I finally got to the café, I thought he left but there he was all the way at the back. I walked over and kissed him on the side of his head. He even bought me a coffee. "Hay babe" He smiled handing me a coffee. "oh thanks" I sat down on the chair infront of him. "so did you work out exactly what your going to do yet?" he was still smiling. "don't I always" I giggled. he had a nack for doing that. "Anything you found out" His eyes started to examine me. "well there is this fella, Walker, he got Cheryl pregnant" Before i could finish my sentance he burst out laughing. "Cheryl Brady with a baby haha. wasn't expecting that" When he finally calmed down I continued. "yeah well, he is super dodgey. Last year alone the place got raided seven times."

He seemed interested. He had his thinking face on. "And anything else?" . "well Brendan is looking for a house for him , Ste and their kids" I looked him up and down trying to figure out what he was thinking. "and Joel?" He said about five minutes later. "well, may I say good work there. he is one fine piece of meat" I laughed. I looked over at him he seemed annoyed. "you are there to ruin Brendan Brady's life not Joel's. so stay away"


	6. Chapter 6

BRENDAN POV

"he finally got the 8 grand" Joel said in his thick scottish accent laying then envlope on the table. I looked around only to see Ash cleaning tables on the other side of the room by the look in her eyes I could tell she heard. so I walked over and slide £500 pounds into her pocket. Ever since Ash lost her course and benefits she was so much easier to keep quiet.

"that's him sorted" I histed as I walked into the office ,Joel sure to follow. "so where is this daughter of yours?" he asked as he put the money in the safe. "In chester with her friend poppy, ASH WHISKEY NOW" I yelled hoping Joel would catch on that I didn't want to talk. Ash came in all shakey and laid my glass on the desk. She seemed extra scared today, whatever it was. I kept my eye on her as she walked out. "Brendan?" I hadn't even realisted Joel was still talking. With my eye fixated and Ash, I didn't really care what he was saying. "Keep an eye on Ash, somethings up" I just didn't know what.

***  
Cheryl called a family dinner that night, by family I mean Her, Walker, Joel, Theresa, Stephen and Niamh (now). She had news, you could tell by the way she had to bite her tongue on the phone. Stephen was called over early to help made the dinner extra special. I just knew I wasn't going to like what was going to happen.

We sat and eat a starter and a dinner before Cheryl would let us know what she was so danm excitted about. As she stood up I felt my anger start to boil. Stephen must have seen it in my eyes cause he put his hand on mine for support. My eyes looked straight at him giving him daggers begging him not the let go.  
"so guys as you might have guessed I have got some news" Cheryl's smile was so big right now, it kind of made me calm down but then Walker stood up. "so are you going to tell them or am I" Cheryl squeeked. "go on" Walker said you could almost see a smile on his face. "we're getting married" She yelped as she pulled her hand from behind her back with a big dimond ring.

It wasn't enough that he gave my sister a baby he had to offical take her away. I heard everyone cangratulate her. I tryed to smile and pretend everything was ok for Cheryl's sake. They popped open a bottle of bubbley celebrate. I walked outside to get some freash air and piece of quiet. "You alright?" wouldn't you know stephen followed me out. I was kind of hoping he would. I shock my head at him. He just came in and cuddled me. That's one thing I loved about Stephen, he always knew when to shut up around me.

Our moment was ruined by Walker. "Isn't this cosy" He smuckly voiced. Within a few seconds I had my hands around his throat and pinned him against the wall. "What the hell are you playing at Walker" I rawred but he just laughed back. "let me guess, I'm not right for her, she deserves better, which one of them you going to spin at me now" His breathing began to strain. "STOP" a girls voice screeched, It was Niamh. She looked horrified and scared. I didn't know what to do. She ran back inside. I looked at Stephen trying to find the answer in his eyes, begging him to go after her not me and he did.

"well, Father of the year may I say" Walker clapped his hands mockingly. "Don't you DARE say anything about my kids" I snapped. "Hit that nerve again" He smiled. he was loving this. The turth was I didn't mind the fact he was marrying my little sister. I coud protect her from Walker, I knew him. I just knew if she knew him she would never gone near him.

***  
it was nearly five or six o'clock in the morning when the party started to finish. It was Joel, Walker and Myself, the last ones standing. I was half pasted out of the sofa, Joel and Walker sat on the stairs drinking the last few sips of the last cans.

Stephen ran down the stairs and flustered and sweaty. "Brendan I have to go, look track of time" He leaned in and gave me a kissed on the cheek and was gone. He had that looked on his face that smell almost as if he had ... we thoughts were intruptted by Walker having a giggle at the news paper. "What" I yawned. "You guys up for a bit of fun" he had a enormous grin on his face as he turned the news paper around, it read **"BIG BAD FOX RELEASED FROM PRISON"** we all looked around smiling at each other. oh yeah this was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

NIAMH POV

I ran into my room, scared. I defintly shouldn't have seen that. Brendan is proberly going to come in try to explain, make up some excuse but just then Ste walked into the room. "Naimh are you alright?" He said as he sat on the bed beside me. I looked him up and down for a while. "It was him wasn't it" I whispered taking a look at his face. "he was that boyfriend who hit" Ste looked shacked at what I was saying. "Why didn't you tell me it was him?" I trailed off, not should if he was going to answer. "He hates it when I tell people what he was like, I just know he would hate it if I told you." He swallowed. He seemed to become shakey and nervious. I let a tear fall from my eye. I never had a problem making myself cry. "Oh Niamh, he isn't, I mean he is, he just not to the people he cares about." He started to painic and raised his voice. "I thought coming over here, I could escape but everywhere I go... I just can't believe I'm the blood of a monster." I cryed I learned into Ste as he cuddled me. "He wont hurt yah. He'll hurt people for yah but he wont hurt yah" he said as he tried to comfort me.

"You Ste, I'm glad I found someone I could Talk to" I looked up into his eyes and he looked back. "yeah" he said with his little smile on his. This was my moment. I learned in and kissed him. "What the hell are ya doing?" He yelled touching his lips. "I'm sorry..I just ..I ehh" Mothing was coming out of my mouth. I royalily fucked it up this time. Ste slammed the door as he left. Warren is so going to kill me. I walked over to my a took out a naggin of vodka. "thinking juice" I whispered quietly to myself. I took sip after sip after sip trying to find away to fix this. If I took anymore time...

I took anouther bottle out of my bag and opened it. "womanizer, womenizer, your a womenizer" I sang to myself. Then I looked at my door and Ste was standing. "Are you sure yah should have anymore" He said desprately trying not to make eye contact. I got up and started jumping on the bed. "As my Father would say Ste, roses are red violets are blue but vodka is cheaper then dinner for two" I jumped and laid down on the bed. He walked over and took the bottle out of my hand. As he leaned over me I said "I'm sorry, can, can we just forget about it." He looked down into my eyes. He didn't say anything but stayed there. I wasn't sure if the silence was awkward or not. Then I noticed his head move towards me slowly, so I did the same.

Our lips met in a passionate kiss. Our tongues like when the waves met a beach. I ran my hand around his body and put them up to pull of his top. He then unhooked my bra with one hand. I left out a little giggle at that. Our clothes where all off and trown around the room. He turned around and I looked at his arse. wow it was well used, him and Brendan must be doing it twice daily. "ehh, condom?" He said trying to stay suductive. "I'm on the pill, so I don't carry them." Which was true. He then smiled and literly jumped on me. He pushed his cock into me. I could just tell by the way he did it, that this wasn't going to be as good as I hoped. He thrusted in to me hard and fast. He was making noises but god he was an awful shag. I tryed to make noises and sound like I was interested but the vodka was overwelling me and I pasted out.

I woke up with a splitting hangover. I looked around the room debatting in my head wheather too get up or not. All of a sudden I realised the evenets of last nights. I turned around and noticed Ste wasn't beside me, he must have left already. I wondered if he would tell Brendan but I wouldn't say so from what I could tell he was still scared of him.

I walked down stairs and saw Cheryl and Leonardo in the sittingroom getting ready to go out. "Oh Hiya love" She smiled. "Brendan and the lads are gone to work so, will yah be alright on your own for a wee bit"Cheryl ran around the room trying to find her keys. I just nodded my head and walked to the kitchen. I took two tables for the headache and as soon as she was gone I began snooping.

I walked into Brendan's room. I rooted in drawers, boxes and everthing but I still found nothing. I sat on his bed as I had given up trying to find anything but then I looked at his calender and found it. I grabbed my phone and texted it on. **"the code, Ste's B-day"**


	8. Chapter 8

BRENDAN POV

"So how are we going to get him?" Joel said as he lay on the couch in ChezChez. "We are going to need some bait" Walker smiled standing at the other side of the bar. "Wher are we going to get that" Joel moaned. Walker looked at me and smiled then we both turned our heads to face Joel with a grin on our faces. "NO, No. last time I was used for bait the McQueen's house was burnt down." He continued. I took up my glass and finished what was left of it. "Joel, come on, we both know Foxy has a soft spot for your Theresa" I exclaimed walking up to him keeping my eyes on his. "oh yeah, and how are we supposed to find him." he wailed. " huh, Walker, you still have your contact in the police." I turned my head to face walker, who just nodded and agreed, then turning my head sharply to joel. "see Joel, I'm not just a pretty face"

As I walked out of ChezChez I saw Stephen standing outside what was left of Carter&Hay. "Hey, y'alright? " I walked up to him and gave his hand a squeeze. He turned his head and looked at me for a split second before looking back. "who was we kidding anyway, opening a deli in a recession" He mopped. "Stephen, It's delicatessen" I laughed, it made him smile but only for a minute.

Stephen had been really depressed after the business went under. It wasn't really doing great but when Doug found out me and Stephen where back on, he took all the money out of their account and went back home to america. It broke Stephen's heart to have to close down. I offered to pay all his debt but he didn't see the point. I even offered him his old job back at ChezChez but he just keep refusing.

"what's up with?" I asked as he finally turned around to look at me. "I know it's not the deli, so come on?" He normally comes and looks at this place everytime he has a bad day. "there's nothing up" he claimed but I could see it in his eyes. I raised my eyebrow in protest but instead of talking he just hugged me tightly. I looked down and gave him a kiss on the head. "Look, I have to go, people to see, places to be." I said. breaking our embrace. "What's got you in such a good mood?" I questioned as I walked off. "oh, so I don't even get a goodbye kiss" He yelled after me. "I would Stephen but if a kiss ya, I wont stop" I said turning back to look at his face.

It late when I got home around 1 in the morning. I expected everyone to be in bed but there was Niamh on the couche watching T.V. I still didn't know what to make of her but I supposed my head has been wrapped up in other stuff. "oh your home" she said not taking her eyes off the T.V. "yeah. ja have a good day?" I asked as I sat beside her on the couche "yeah you could that. you?" she smiled still her eyes not coming off the T.V. "yeah, I suppose it was interesting" I stated glaring at the wall. After a few minutes of awkward slience I said "how did yah find me?" I glarred straight at her. She gave a little laugh. she then started routing around in her bag. "Eileen sent over this photo one time and I googled your name and that was it" She said as she handed me a photo of me in my early twenty's.

Joel and Walker intrupted our conversation as the barged in the door in a sweat. "Brendan, we need to talk to you alone" Walker ordered. "I'll make myself scarce" Niamh hopped off the chair and left. "so do you want the good news or the bad news first" Walker said as he followed me into the kitchen. "hit me with some good news"  
"we found Warren"  
"that was fast, where is he?"  
"ha, he's in Chester"  
"haha, good old Foxy. what's the bad news?"  
"the club has been robbed the safe, the accounts, everthing"


	9. Chapter 9

NIAMH POV

"Eileen sent over this photo one time and I googled your name and that was it" I said as I handed Brendan the photo. Walker and Joel barged into the room with a look of destress all over their faces, I could have almost laughed. "I'll make myself scarce" I said as I walked up I saw them walk into the kitchen. I sat on the corner at the top of the stairs listening on what they had to say.

"How the fuck did someone rob the club?" Brendan rawred. His hands started to shake but I could tell that if he turned around he would have done something to regret. The two lads just sat there in slince not wanting to talk. "Well, come on, where were ye?" Brendan continued to shout. "I was with Cheryl she wanted me to look at some stuff for the wedding" Walker reluctantly said looking at the ground. "Joel?" Brendan huffed trying to keep a cool. "I was asleep" Joe; coughed. Brendan nearly choked on his drink. He turned around to face Joel. "asleep, you...you wher a sleep" He squared up to Joel. "yeah but.." Joel stuttered trying to find a way to out of it. "Joel, this is all your fualt ok. so you can go get my money back, arin't ya?" he was two inches away from Joel face, who was making fists with his hands. "centinely" He let out in a slow breath, trying not to let out his anger.

I took my phone out and began texting. "**the code worked then"**. I got up and walked to my room, with in seconds got a reply. **"like a charm"** I laided on my bed giggling, knowing I had done a great job. "**they're after ya, you know. they know you're in chester"** I smiled to myself I better get a good bit of money for this. "**let the cubs meet the lion"**

***  
It was breakfast time when I woke up, Cheryl had cooked all the boys a lovly fry and insisted I eat it. She was gabbing on the phone for way seemed like for ever. You could sense the tention between the boys as no one uttered a word. "Guess who is going to my maid of honor?" she squecked as she got of the phone. "pleas tell me, my sides are splitting over here" Brendan sarcasticly moaned. Cheryl gave Brendan a look before she smiled again. "Lynsey, she is coming back over from I reland" Cheryl could have alomost burst with excitment. "Thats great babe" Walker cleared his troat only to be inturpted by a babys cry. "Oh, that's our little Leonardo" Cheryl said giving walker a kiss on the cheek and walked off. "I best be off the work" Walker pointed and moved towards the door. "Yeah, I'll come with ya." Joel insisted.

This left Brendan and I alone at the table. "Sorry about that little intruption last night" he said forcing himself to have conversation. "oh it's ok, It seem pretty urgent anyway" I said biting into a piece of toast. "Yeah it was.. look I better head now so" He got up from the table and just left. "Bye then" I whispered quietly to myself.

***  
I was standing doing the washing up after breakfest as Cheryl ran around trying to find everything to bring with her. "You don't mind staying here on your own?" she asked as she shoved nappies into a bag. "oh my god, look at the time. I have to go." She gave a litle waved and walked out the door. "Oh HI, Ste!" she said as she opened the door and zoomed off.

I turned around and saw Ste standing in the doorway. "Hi, erm Brendan isn't here he is.. erm actually I don't know where he is" I said as I continued with my domestic duties. "eh I came to see you" He voiced cracked. I took off my rubber gloves and sat at the table, Ste sat down straight after. "Look, I'm sorry. It was a one off and I wont happen again" He tried to lay down the law but it felt more like a beg. "Yeah, It's fine. we were drunk" I calmly replied staring straight at him. "are you going to tell Brendan?" he asked shyly looking up from under his eyes. "ya know, I don't think it's my place" I smiled getting up and putting back on my gloves. "well, eh I was hoping he wouldn't have to find out" He muttered, he deffiantly was begging me now. "Ste it's your life you do what you want"

***  
Over the last few days I was gettung wild horrible pains in my lower abdomen. It felt like it was my period but that wasn't due for ages. I decided it was best to go to the doctors for a check up. When I explained my symptoms he looked a little concerned. After a few minutes analysising my urine he said the words that I never wanted to hear. "Ms. Murphy your pregnant"  
"But I can't be, I was told ages ago that I couldn't" I suttered all the way throw my sentence. I started shaking this wasn't part of the plan.  
"I believe you were told _almost _impossible"  
"but in my condition, will I be able to carry it full term?" I felt tears run down my face it was the last thing I needed.  
"It would be very unlikely that you would get pass the first trimester" The doctor learned in to try and comfort me "GET OFF ME" I rawred moving away. I got up off the seat to leave. "Ms. Murphy" The doctor yelled after me but I kept running and running.


End file.
